Couple troubles for
by Shadowgirl909
Summary: What happens when these two couples meet in the same high school and they meet another couple? I seriously suck in writing summaries and I think the story is a lot better , no IS better... Aokaga & Suzalulu... Yaoi/BL/Gay If you don't like, don't read... Hope you enjoy :P And please review ! :D *Smut alert*


**Hi guys, I'm back with a new story :) And I'm sorry that it took so long to write a new... **

**I do not own Code Geass or Kuroko no Basket... If I did , *thinks* ... ... ... *blush* , I can't even say it *dies for having a major nose bleed* **

In this story Lelouch doesn't have Geass and people from Kuroko no Basket aren't playing basketball except Kagami, Aomine, Kuroko, Kise and Midorima, so everybody are pretty much normal high schoolers and everybody is in Seirin high.

"What is taking Ahomine so damn long?!" Kagami thought to himself.

While he waited for Aomine, he saw two new transfer student's, who came from other side of Tokyo.

(A/N Not sure about their schools exact locations)

"Hey, you read head, do you know how we get to the south wing?" The raven head asked.

"Lelouch! Be polite!" The Brunette said to Lelouch.

"Red head? Seriously..." Kagami said.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge. May I ask for yours?" Lelouch said in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on no need for the sarcasm, the name is Kagami. You get to the south wing if you go straight from here and turn left and you'll see the signs." Kagami answered.

"I know I'm late Bakagami, no need to yell at m-" Aomine was saying until he noticed the transfer students. "Who are these guys, Taiga?"

"They're transfer students. His name is Lelouch Lamperouge and his name... I didn't catch yet." Kagami answered to Aomine's question.

"Sorry, my name is Suzaku, Suzaku Kururugi, nice to meet you. And you are?" The brunette introduced himself.

"My name is Aomine Daiki." Aomine said.

"We were transferred from Ashford Academy for private reasons. It's good that there are people who have some manners. You should learn from them, Lelouch." Suzaku said to them as Lelouch began to blush.

"And if you're looking for a club to join, you should totally come check out the basketball court. They all are pretty impressive people." Kagami said to the transfer students.

"Ehm... I'm not so good with sports..." Lelouch said as he looked down and seemed to blush.

"Lelouch has never been good with sports. He's more of a "brains" person." Suzaku told the basketball guys.

"Why are you blushing so much, Lelouch?" Aomine asked from Lelouch.

"I-I-I don't.." Lelouch muttered.

"He has been feeling a bit sick, so it might be just a little fever." Suzaku said as he looked at Lelouch and smirked.

"Su-su-uzaku, p-p-plea... please... take... me to the..." Lelouch tried to say something but it seemed that only Suzaku understood.

"Okay, I guess we will be leaving now. It was nice to meet you and have a good day." Suzaku said as he tried to keep Lelouch standing.

"Wonder what's wrong with him... He didn't seem feverish before Suzaku started to talk more..." Kagami said as tthey watched while the transfer students walked away.

Kagami and Aomine continued their school day and they made a deal that they would go play basketball one-on-one and after that head to Kagami's place.

"Maybe we should invite Suzaku and Lelouch to play basketball and come to your place." Aomine said to Kagami.

"We'll see when we see them and I thought that we had a bet that if I win you'll have to give me a-" Kagami said before he was interrupted.

"Hello Kagami and Aomine." Suzaku said politelly.

"Hi! We were just talking about you, where's Lelouch?" Aomine asked.

"He just went to get our things. He's not usually so unpolite. He just had a fight with his family, and was just a little pissed of and the school nurse gave him some medicine so he's alright now." Suzaku explained.

"Okay, wanna join us in basketball?" Aomine asked.

"Sure, but I'm not so sure about Lelouch. He's not very good at sports but has that covered with brains. He's a very good strategist." Suzaku responded.

"Okay, but join us, you don't have to play. We just wanna hang out with the new students and we were alredy going to play one-on-one because we had a little bet and I wanna win this time." Kagami said to Suzaku.

"Hey, what's up, Suzaku? Oh you two, I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier. I have had a bad day and were taking it out on you." Lelouch said.

"If you two join us, we'll forgive you." Aomine said and grew a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Join in what?" Lelouch asked.

When they were at the nearby basketball court Kagami took a basketball from his bag and started to bounce it.

"BASKETBALL?! I'm no good at sports!" Lelouch yelled terrified of the ball as he was hit by a basketball when he was a child so he but all his effort on studying and left sports behind.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if you noticed the little thing I put in the middle of the text *^.^* when Lelouch was feeling little *ahem* fever-ish :D But I promise I'll update this soon. And sorry it's so short :/**

**Please remember to rewiev... I NEED IT... *Ahem* **

**Peace out :)**


End file.
